Here Kitty Kitty
by person.u.dont.know.duh
Summary: Karupin gets lost! Will they be able to find him in time or will they be too late? DISCONTINUED for now.. so yeah.. sry but i can't handle it right now i would of said earlier but i've been busy so yeah...


I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS... if I did why would I be writing Fanfic? Duh?

* * *

A huge gust of wind flew through the open window above the bed, bringing in the first few leaves of autumn. The person who had been sleeping soundly in the bed woke up abruptly and sneezed off a leaf that had been on the tip of his nose. He turned around and faced the bright red numbers of his clock on his nightstand that read 12:34 PM; the tennis calendar on his right wall stated that it was a Saturday. He sighed. "Maybe I'll sleep a little longer", Ryoma mumbled as he reached over to pet his cat, Karupin, who was usually curled up in a ball at his feet.

There was only one small problem, Karupin wasn't there. Hmm… must be outside thought Ryoma as he got out of bed. He immediately started heading towards his backyard. His bare feet recognized the hard dirt ground of his yard. Ryoma was glad he was still wearing his cozy cat printed pajamas, as another harsh breeze hit him.

He finally reached the backyard he walked over to Karupin's "usual spot", which was at on top of the brick fence that surrounded the temple that his dad had brought from a monk. 'What kind of real estate agent did we have?! I still don't know why that perverted man couldn't buy a regular house! I mean there is a clear difference between a temple and a modern Japanese home!' thought Ryoma for about the billionth time.

"Huh?" he whispered as he found that Karupin wasn't sleeping on the brick fence. "Where is he?" Now Ryoma was worried Karupin had been lost before but Ryoma still couldn't get over the fact that his beloved cat might not be found again.

"Karupin, where are you?" said Ryoma as he entered the house to start a long and frantic search.

"Have you seen Karupin?" Ryoma asked when he saw his parents at the table. "I'll go outside to look for-"

"No sweetie I haven't, but why don't you change and eat and then go outside to look for him?" His mother interrupted. "But if I were you I wouldn't worry too much about him, I mean if he knows how to find his way back home." Replied his mother while she folded the young samuri's laundry

At his mother's request Ryoma went upstairs and to change quickly. 'Not a second can be wasted!

"Hmph… that boy has always been attached to that cat, even more than tennis," said Nanjiro, "no wonder he hasn't shown much interested in females! Heck he can't even get a girlfriend at the age of 15. His mind is full of tennis and then the rest of his love is taken up by that cat!"

Rinko gave him a stern look. "Oh but of course he also loves you honey, and maybe even me…" quickly responded Nanjiro 'Of course that brat never shows any affection toward me, but I am his father after all!' He thought before returning to his "newspaper".

- Later that day –

"Hey Echizen?"said Momo "Hello! Sheesh … at least now I don't have to drink that horrid juice (shivers). ECHIZEN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Momoshiro screamed at the top of his lungs once more to try to get Ryoma's attention "HEY ECHIZEN WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY PANTS?"

That got Ryoma out his daze, "Huh?" He franticly looked down to check if his senpai was right. "What are you talking about Momo-senpai, I have my pants on!" he said confused but then he remembered where he was he was at tennis practice.

"Well I wouldn't have said that if you were paying attention to the game! You seemed to have your mind on something else…"Momo replied in a normal speaking tone , "Not to mention that you lost to me, I knew you weren't concentrated! Now you have to drink Inui's vegetable juice!!" Momo began to gag just thinking about it.

"Oi chibi, yeah I think Momo is right you really weren't your usual cocky self." Kikumara-senpai noticed as he approached them.

"What's wrong Echizen? Has anyone died, are you hurt, were you in a state of mind that goes beyond the universe and the knowledge of man-kind everywhere?" Vice President Oishi asked attentively

"Is it a girl?" Moma asked, almost crying at the thought that their you freshman had grown up.

"No I'm fine my cat is just lost. That's all."

"Tch, who knew Echizen had a heart, or even more… was capable of LOVING SOMETHING OTHER THAN TENNIS! HA!" chuckled Momo. Everyone was surprised, when they came to realization and began to laugh with him!

Inui began scribbling down notes in the background, "Ii… data" he said with a sparkle in his eye, in his glasses. Momo and Kikumara began teasing Ryoma as Fuji remained slightly smiling but, laughed at little Ryoma being teased.

Oishi, Taka-san, and Kiadoh, on the other hand, worried or the poor Himalayan cat. Everyone with the exception of Tezuka , who doesn't really care about anyone's personal life or anything that has no connection to tennis what's so ever, became distracted from their tennis practice.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Echizen. Now as the consequence towards your carelessness and distraction you will drink 5 cups of Super Deluxe Concentration and Stamina Improvement Inui Juice!" came a fierce order from Tezuka, breaking the chaos.

Ryoma appeared to be fine after drinking all cups, but while walking to pick up a tennis ball, he collapsed head first.

* * *

So yeah, first fanfic... don't flame.... poor grammar I know... BUT REVIEWS WOULD MAKE THE STORY MUCH MORE BETTER!

So yeah please review if you want this story to continue.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
